Sparx's Crush
by Joelcoxriley
Summary: Sparx develops a crush upon a young woman and attempts to court her. The problem? She's not a dragonfly. Slight Sparx/OC.


Hi, all! This is based on a dream, hence why it is random. The only character I own is Shealyne. Sparx(TLoS) and Mathieu Bellamont(TES) belong to their respective owners. Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

She was dating an insect. In her whole life, Shealyne would never had imagined that her love life would have gotten this bizarre. And a talking one at that-with tiny arms and a golden hue that sparkled in the night! Indeed, Sparx was true to his name, even in the sun's golden rays-which had caused her such pain.

The Breton had toiled to fashion her blood kissed hair with such care it had seemed she was going to meet royalty, the woman struggling to mold her boyish cut. She had garnished a simple dress meant to dazzle and frazzle in it's humility, for she was a woman of homely taste. It did not mean, however, that she would hold out for a foolish boy-dragonfly or no. Shealyne may not have known what had allured the gentle, bumbling creature to her, but she did not have the heart to deny him a simple night of courtship.

She had known the odd coupling would go nowhere for several reasons-one being that she was already taken. Her lover and partner was...less than thrilled of her decision, and in truth had looked upon her in jealously, for she had rarely if ever took the time to dress herself for him in this manner of care. Indeed, Mathieu would grit his teeth, mutter insanities, curse and clench and unclench his shaking fists in rage, but it was only a passing storm. He would get over it, in time. Maybe not anytime soon, but eventually.

Shealyne had sighed, wondering even how she had gained the attention of the young dragonfly-which she had to admit, fluttering in the swamps-she thought Sparx had been a Will-O-the-Wisp.

At this point, she wished he had been, if only to avoid Bellamont's tantrums.

"Oh, calm down, Mathieu. Stop sulking like a child, will you? It's only one night." The woman muttered, looking upon herself in the mirror, debating whether she had cared for her mascara. She was never a fan of foundation. It always made her gaunt face feel laden with...dirt. So thick air could not touch her dead flesh.

"With an insect I could crush in my hand."

"And as such, you are superior." Shealyne replied, deciding having any foundation would be going overboard in the situation, and thus had licked her fingers and began to massage the flesh where makeup was applied, "A talking dragonfly! Nearly made my heart beat, he did! He still makes me squeamish..."

"Then do not go. It is that simple." Mathieu hissed, closed fists tremoring.

The woman had rolled her eyes, "He doesn't even know you exist. I would feel too guilty if I said no after the poor boy worried himself sick trying to ask me. Besides, he can get practise for females that are actually compatible with him."

"I was not aware you were so charitable, Sister. May as well spread your legs and open up a brothel. Maybe you'll pop out some bastard's heir while you're at it." The man muttered in misery, posture wooden and rigid as feminine hands draped around his nape.

"Awe...my feelings are hurt." The woman mocked a pout, tone dripping with sarcasm before lightly slapping the man's cheek, "Cheer up, Matty. I won't be out long. I pwomise." The female Breton cooed, the male releasing a deep sigh.

"Why do I feel like I am going to regret this?" Mathieu questioned, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The slightest upward tug of the corners of Shealyne's mouth were visible, the very tips of her fangs glistening, "Because you are surly, Mathieu. Don't fret, dearest, I shall be back by midnight."

"But it's five-" Bellamont was stopped in mid statement as the woman kissed his cheek, briskly moving away from him, and taking her leave outside, "...in the afternoon."

And just like that, Mathieu Bellamont lost his woman to a talking insect.

* * *

Within the city of Warfang, Sparx had fluttered to and fro underneath the shade of a great oak in the central park. The park was built some months ago in honor of the Siege of Warfang, and for those who had gave their lives to defend her. Normally the young insect would follow Spyro and Cynder in their morning walks, but this time he was waiting for something-someone. A creature called a human. A human whose name was Shealyne.

The golden dragonfly had flicked his wings, changing in higher altitude and falling the next in anxiousness, "Stupid, stupid! What were you thinking, Sparx? She isn't even a dragonfly!"

Sparx cursed, berating himself. In truth, he had no idea why the woman had accepted his offer to go out. Nor did the insect boy know why he was allured to her. The Breton had screamed when she had first seen Sparx-or had at least discovered he was a talking insect-which had made the conversations awkward and short. And from the very beginning, he was smitten with her. He could not say why. He just was.

The gold dragonfly had fell silent in thought. Perhaps it was the odd tuff of fur that had come from her head-hair, she called it-which was fire in color, the woman's eyes red as well, like blood quivering in crystalline water. He had no doubt that if Shealyne would be a dragon, she would be a fire dragon. Maybe she would have been Ignitus' daughter? They seemed the same. Worldly, experienced and knowledgeable. Kind, even. It was silly to say, but he liked hearing her laugh, a soft tickle of gentle air leaving her lungs, so soft they were almost breathless, soundless. And he loved making her smile. The young woman never smiled much. He wasn't sure why, but she just wouldn't. Maybe she had bad teeth? He didn't think so, from what he could tell.

Sparx sighed, trying to steel himself for what was to come, but found himself at a lack of words. Would a simple 'hi' be sufficient? Should he ask how her day went? Compliment her? But what would be okay to say around girls? The dragonfly would never dare to admit it to Spyro, but he had absolutely no idea how to interact around members of the opposite sex. He just boasted and made up pretend stories just to seem more important to Spyro, more experienced, more up one on him. He didn't even think the cheesy pickup lines he used on Shealyne were anything but embarrassing. He could tell she only laughed to humor him.

Maybe if he was lucky, the Breton had decided to bale on Sparx at the last minute. That would make everything easier. The butterflies in his stomach would be gone, he wouldn't be tongue tied, mind freezing in panic, as slow as Dante's Freezer. He certainly wouldn't have to worry about giving her a gift-oh, that was it! That was what he had forgotten! He had forgotten to get her a gift!

It felt as if his stomach had jumped and did a backflip, the dragonfly breaking out into a cold sweat as he began to panic. Did he have time to go and get her something? What should he even get her? Was he supposed to get her something? How much? How expensive? How would he even know if she liked what he had gotten her?

Sparx began to teeter, flutter side to side, left, right in distress, tiny hands pulling upon his feelers, "Crap! Crap! Crap! Craaaap! Okay, okay, Sparx, calm down! Calm down! Maybe...maybe you didn't blow it yet. Or maybe she forgot. Yeah, that's it, maybe-"

"Sparx?" A soft voice had questioned, echoing the name that the dragonfly himself was muttering, Shealyne raising a thin brow at the boy's antics.

"-She's HERE! Mommy! I'm scared!" Sparx wailed, golden light glimmering in his wake as the dragonfly hid behind the old oak, wings shivering.

"...Are you alright, Sparx?" Shealyne questioned, head cocked in slight amusement as the small dragonfly poked his head from 'round the wooden bend.

"Y...Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine!" Sparx replied, looking around before pulling a yellowish weed from the ground, swiftly moving out from the safety of the oak, wings buzzing.

"Eh! Did you see that, Shealyne! I thought I saw-ya know-grublins from behind the tree. I must have scared them off from my mere presence. But I got you this flower!" The dragonfly cheered, holding out of the flora, the woman laughing softly, breathless.

"A dandelion? My, my, you really know how to charm a woman." The Breton smiled.

"Dande-CRAP!" Sparx exclaimed, golden cheeks flushing a red hue in embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry, Sparx. I like dandelions. They never lie, did you know that?" Shealyne smiled, two feminine fingers gently taking the green stem from his tiny hands.

"N-No?" The dragonfly answered, mouth suddenly dry and mind freezing.

"They say that when a dandelion is in full bloom, and you ask a question..." The red haired woman had faltered in speech, yellow slivers of soft tongues dancing in the darkening air, "And put the flower under one's chin, their flesh shall flush to the hue of the dandelion. That, Sparx, means a positive affirmation to their answer-whether spoken or tongue held in silence."

Shealyne's red eyes had looked upon the small weed, irises quivering, like distilled water tainted with crimson. She had broken her gaze to look upon the dragonfly, lips ever so slightly tugging upward, "Amazing how such a tiny thing can hold the light of the sun-the light of truth. Like how you glow and sparkle. It compliments you."

"I-It does?" Sparx couldn't help himself from blushing at the simple compliment. At this point, it was quite obvious to him he was dealing with a woman experienced in courtship, "I mean-yeah! You don't have to worry about anything creeping up on us while I'm here! You should have seen me during the Siege of Warfang! Grublins were practically running from me when they saw me approach!"

"I bet they did. Of that, I have no doubt. But I'll have you know, I quite like the dark. It's the only time you can explore a world so familiar, yet so different." She chuckled, nose scrunching slightly, pupils dimly reflecting the light of the dragonfly's natural light.

"Yeah...creepy things like spiders and ghosts-not that I ain't afraid of them! I can handle anything that comes my way!" Sparx grinned, foolish and jovial as his glow dimmed and brightened-possibly in nervousness, "I like your hair."

Sparx then cursed himself. Why would he compliment her hair? Shouldn't he have complimented her dress? He noticed women liked it when they had things like their clothing, necklaces or bracers complimented. Why did he had to go for the hair? That was like...complimenting the horns of a dragon.

"My hair? Well, thank you. I can't really do much with it since I alway cut it. It makes styling it next to impossible. Mother would not be pleased. She detested me doing anything unladylike. Spending time with my father, eating meat, speaking when not spoken to, not taking the time to properly dress myself...sneaking food at the political balls when I should had been looking at my suitors...going outside...speaking to boys not approved by Mother..." Shealyne's voice had fallen off, eyes flickering towards the insect in mock suspicion.

"Me? No! Baby, I'm the best guy you'll ever be with! I'd knock your mom dead with my wit!" Sparx exclaimed, arms outstretched in exaggeration.

"Oh, I have no doubt." The woman smiled, tucking the dandelion behind an ear, "Either way, where shall my protector be taking me tonight?"

"It's a surprize, honey, baby! A guy never lets a girl know where they're goin'. It's kill the mood!" The young dragonfly exclaimed, the Breton laughing gently.

"Very well then. I shall follow my valiant warrior of light boldly into the unknowing darkness." She spoke, guessing the young bug had no clue as to where he would take her. Normally, she would be wary of a man not disclosing the location of their outing, but she knew Sparx was no threat to her. Where ever it was, it had to be better than where Mathieu took her last time-which was a bar to drink their blood money away. It was pleasant...until both became intoxicated and ended up having a failed threesome with a stranger. Quite frankly, the couple decided to never speak of the incident in order to save their pride. And they never spoke of it ever since.

Sparx grinned, his tiny hands holding onto her pointer finger as he led the woman away, the pair walking further into the park that sported a small island of trees.

"Oooohh...secluded and intimate." Shealyne teased, Sparx blushing slightly, several fireflies dancing and flickering in the night. The woman smiled, "Oh, look, your smaller cousins."

"Oh, yeah, because ALL bugs and creepy crawlies are related, right?" Sparx let go of her finger, crossing his arms.

"Well...they aren't as charming as you. Hmmm? Come on, show me the wit of Sparx, the mighty dragonfly." She grinned, curious as to how much charm he actually had.

The dragonfly grinned as well, coughing and clearing his throat before speaking, "You know what, Shea? I've been looking in your eyes all night because I've never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them."

"Oh, my. Well it appears we have a charmer."

Sparx chuckled, fluttering in the air, glow glowing brighter in the dark air, sparks gently falling to the ground. Shealyne had watched, raising her hand to touch the small traces of magic, which had diminished upon her touch. The dragonfly had floated down to her level, humming a tone as he once more grabbed her finger, gently swaying her hand back and forth.

The Breton woman smiled, rising with him and beginning to gently sway side by side in a dance, their pace increasing as the pair danced under the darkness of the trees, soft light illuminating the mismatched couple.

* * *

The woman laughed gently as Sparx led her home, a slight skip in her step as the dragonfly gently held her finger in his tiny hands. Shealyne did not bother to keep track of the time-something she was sure her partner was not pleased about. She was surprised Mathieu hadn't hunted her for.

"Thank you for this wonderful night, Sparx. It was nice." Shealyne smiled, the young bug practically glowing in pride, tiny chest puffing in pride.

"Well, you know...not many guys can be as awesome as me." Sparx gloated, the pair approaching her dwelling, stopping at the door.

"No, not many are. Thank you. I, uh, hope you learned something from our little adventure."

"Learned? Honey, I'm a master at getting girls!" The dragonfly exclaimed, the Breton rolling her eyes.

"Yes, yes, gloat to your little friends. Maybe...choose someone a little more...physically compatible next time." She kissed her pointer finger, gently planting the pad of her finger upon the insect boy's cheek, causing him to blush.

"I...yeah. Yes, I will. Sure..." Sparx had faltered, unsure what to say as the sound of the door opening caused the pair to focus their attention towards the home, Mathieu standing in the doorway, arms crossed, hip leaning against the frame.

"Matty!" Shealyne beamed, turning towards the male Breton as Sparx looked upon the burnett, whose face was gaunt and haunted.

"Matty? What kind of name is Matty? You should stay away from losers like this, Shea. He's far below your level, baby-and no match for a guy like me." Sparx boasted, drunk on pride as the male Breton's eyes became dark-almost bloodshot in rage as his pale face began to flush in rage, jaw clenching, nails digging into his shaking palms and air thickening.

Shealyne froze, unsure how to respond or react to the bug's comment, Mathieu obviously using every ounce of willpower distilled within him to simply not reach out and crush the insect boy in his hand.

"Whelp, goodnight, Shea! See you later, baby!" Sparx waved, foolish in nature and oblivious to the unstable man, floating into the air.

Shealyne stared for several seconds as she watched the tiny light fade before turning back to her partner, who was not happy at being insulted by a bug-of all creatures.

"Awe...someone's jealous!" Shealyne cooed, the man still scowling.

"Shealyne..."

"Catch me! Wheeee!" The woman squealed, jumping and knocking the off guard man onto the floor, Mathieu cursing as his back slammed against the floor, Shealyne squishing him.

Mathieu shook his head, muttering a curse before shifting his leg, kicking the door shut from his downed position.

"You're not good at catching, are you?" Shealyne questioned, head cocking.

"Better than that bug ever could." Mathieu responded, reaching up and taking the dandelion from behind her ear, twirling it within his fingers as if it were a blade. The man then carressed the finger like petals against her nose, "...You are like an unholy vision. So beautiful..."

She merely smiled, fangs showing, "I love you, too."


End file.
